


these are tools, not toys.

by angelb0y



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Badass Dwarf Women, Coming of Age, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelb0y/pseuds/angelb0y
Summary: At fifteen, Lucy wanted to be a knight.





	these are tools, not toys.

The first time Lucy picked up a sword, she could not get it off the ground. Yes, her aim was true with a knife or arrow, but a longsword is heavy for a nine year old.

So, the Red Dwarves of the East trained her first. Edmund too, his legs too short to master Oreius’ training.

They learned with bruises and scrapes for six months, when the dwarves had to return to their fields (for spring had come again). One stayed behind, a woman with dwarf and dryad blood named  _ Diar.  _ She was strong and brave and wonderful, everything the youngest queen wished to be, but also wise and trusted and honored, as the younger king hoped to become. 

 

She taught them to be  _ monarchs _ , to rule and love and fight. She calmed Edmund’s night terrors, told him stories of the forest where she’d lived and the wife and child she had back home. She soothed his fears of his past and what might come, and helped him become just and wise. 

 

And, at fifteen, having been raised into adolescence on stories of women bearing shields, Lucy wanted to be a knight. There was no league of knights at that time, but for her brother the high king. She was skilled and brave and better at swordplay than Edmund (in her opinion), and had outmatched Peter with knives and hand to hand combat since she was ten. So, she left to claim the title from Aslan. With a knife, a sword, and a goodbye, she left.

  
“Into the woods.” she said, cutting her hair at Susan’s mirror ("As not to have it getting in my way all the time, while I'm alone"). “I’ll go, and do some grand deed I suppose, or perhaps just spend time with the trees . Don’t worry, Su, I  _ can _ take care of myself.”


End file.
